


Fighting Back [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Progressive Steve Rogers, Arguing, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mentions of White Supremacy, Racism, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve Rogers vandalises a White Supremacist's property, creating a scandal in the News. Steve and Tony argue about it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Banned Together Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Fighting Back [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Criminal Not Sorry” [N1]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Steve preforms a criminal act (destruction of private property) and is not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal opinion: Fuck, white nationalists (AKA, white supremacists... Fascists) 
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
